


Morning Rain

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Suggestive Themes, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Reita and Aoi spend their Saturday morning in bed.





	Morning Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. It's been months since I've posted something lol

A loud crash of thunder could be heard from outside as the rain drizzled over Tokyo. The sky was completely gray with little sunlight shining through the seamless clouds. Umbrellas covered the streets while lights glared in the mist. This wasn’t considered a typhoon since they didn’t except this much rain within a week. Yet, everyone knew it was that time of the year for the monsoon season. With another loud bang, Aoi’s eyes shot open as his heart hammered against his chest. The thunder was so loud, it woke him up.

 

“Damned thunder…” he muttered to himself as he slowly sat up to rub his eyes. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his Saturday and he was grumpy. It was a little too early for his liking. Aoi peaked behind the curtain to look outside his window. It was nearly fogged up, he could only make out shapes of buildings and moving figures. Drawing the curtain back with a sigh, he sat there for a moment. His hand shifts slightly to feel weight on the other side of the bed.

 

Aoi’s heart skipped a beat, slowly turning his head to find a sleeping form on the bed with him. His eyes never left the sight of something so peaceful. The other had his back facing Aoi. The guitarist couldn’t help but stroke the center of his back to feel the soft flesh against the back of his own finger. “Aoi, it’s early in the morning…” Reita mumbles, not bothering to budge or open his eyes. The response startled Aoi as he continued. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“I can’t!” The guitarist whispers, pulling his hand back as Reita sighed. Reita didn’t want to get up either but sat up anyways. “The thunder woke me up and now I can’t go back to sleep! How the hell do you sleep through this kind of weather, Reita?!”

 

Reita shrugged. “I just do? I find rain very peaceful to sleep to.”

 

“Not when it’s thundering like the gods are angry!”

 

That made Reita chuckle a bit before he leaned up to kiss the other’s cheek. “Everything’s going to be fine. I’m here to comfort you.”

 

“That sounds really gay.”

 

“Aoi, we’re dating.”

 

“I knew that!” Aoi scoffed and turned his head away. He couldn’t deny it, they had been dating for quite some time now. He also couldn’t deny the articles of clothing that leads out the bedroom or the tied condoms that littered the floor by the trash bin. Aoi felt a little embarrassed, but at the same time, he loved his boyfriend. Reita shifts his weight on the bed so that he was leaning against the headboard. “I know we’ve been dating for a while now…” Aoi mumbles before joining the other. “It’s strange how we got together.”

 

The bassist raised a brow, running a hand through his dark blue hair. “Well, first of all, you bully me.” He responds with a laugh.

 

“That was my way of flirting…” Aoi pouts.

 

“Yeah, Kai told me what you told him.”

 

“That bastard…”

 

“That’s Leader for ya…” he smiles sheepishly as they stayed still to listen to the pouring of the rain. It went on for about a minute until Reita spoke. “Aoi, aren’t you allergic to hair dye?”

 

Aoi hums while messing with the ends of his hair. “I am, but this required no bleaching.” The response had his boyfriend look at him curiously and Aoi didn’t have to turn to see his expression. “You know there’s such thing as hair dye that requires no bleaching, right? Found out before the album signing events. So, this was fine with me.”

 

“I mean, I did know about it, but I thought nothing of it…” Reita messed with his own fringe. For years, he had been bleaching his hair way too many times than he could count. His hair would feel stiff, but he didn’t mind it since his hair was always styled. However, he made the exception to finally let his hair grow out in 2015 before he was able to dye it again.

 

“I’m curious as to why you decided to dye your hair dark blue.” Aoi laughs softly. “For a badass bassist like you in our band, out of the colors you’ve dyed your hair with, you went with dark blue.”

 

“I wanted to try something different, I guess.”

 

“I guess, he said…”

 

“Oi! I meant what I said!” Reita huffs, making Aoi laugh.

 

“Calm down!”

 

“I am calm!”

 

“Ruki’s right, you do get angry easily.”

 

“I’m not angry….”

 

A loud clap of thunder startled Aoi again to make him snuggle up against the bassist. He snaked his arms around the slender waist, practically clinging to the other. Reita draped his arm over Aoi’s hips as he continued listening to the rain and distant rolling thunder. “Aoi, did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?”

 

Aoi had a mini heart attack right then and sat up to stare at the bassist. “W-what are you talking about? When did I say that?”

 

“Last night?” Reita stared. “When we had sex? Did you forget?”

 

Aoi could see that Reita was a little hurt for forgetting something so important. He didn’t really forget, he was embarrassed for making that confession too. He glanced away and bit his lip. “I didn’t forget…” he shook his head. “I was just embarrassed.”

 

“Embarrassed about saying you love me?” Reita pouts. “You can’t be embarrassed when you had your dick in me!”

 

“I should be more embarrassed over the fact that you’re noisy.” Aoi raised his hand to slap the other on the arm, making Reita grin. “Why are you grinning?”

 

“Because you—” he laughs, “You’re noisy too. “

 

Aoi’s nose wrinkled, “It’s because you wanted to have your dick in me.”

 

“Hey, it’s not fair if I don’t get a turn to fuck you.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

Reita couldn’t help but laugh while Aoi sat there glaring at him with flushed cheeks. After a few moments of laughter, the bassist sat up and scoots himself a bit closer. “I’m sorry.” He smiles, getting a stare in return. When Aoi looked away, Reita’s smile didn’t falter.

 

“Whatever.” Aoi mumbles.

 

“Oh, come on!” Reita chuckles a bit as he nudged him. “You love me!”

 

Aoi turns back around to face him again. “Yeah, I know. You big dummy.”

 

Their faces were just millimeters away from each other. The sound of thunder was still distant, and rain poured like there was no tomorrow. With another chuckle, Reita leaned in to press his lips against Aoi’s plush ones. It surprised Aoi, yet he didn’t pull away. The kiss was still and innocent until his hand reach up to cup Reita’s cheek. Their lips rubbed against each other ever so slowly. No licks, no bites. Either one didn’t want to cross that boundary, they wanted to take it slow. And they did.

 

As they pulled back slightly, Aoi answered, “I love you too.”

 

Reita grinned and pecked his lips. He felt so happy, especially, when he and Aoi have been together for a while. And finally hearing the most important words he’s been wanting to hear ever since they became a thing. Aoi loved him more than anything. He had to admit, he felt lucky to have Reita in his life. Not only as a band member, but as a lover as well. They cuddled for another several minutes or so when Reita sat up again.

 

“Hey, loser gets to make breakfast, and you know I’ll win.”

 

“What?” Aoi sat up, looking perplexed. “You really want to do this?”

 

“Yeah.” Reita held his fist up. “Come on, a man needs to eat.”

 

“You better watch yourself because I’m not about to lose to you…” Aoi held out his fist as well. They were going to roshambo over breakfast.

 

1…2…3…!

 

“Ha! See?! I win!”

 

“What? No way! You cheated!” Reita huffs.

 

“No, I didn’t! That was fair and square!” Aoi smiles sheepishly. “But I don’t trust you going near the stove. So, I’ll be cooking breakfast. You’re going to help.”

 

“Oh, fuck you.”

 

-END-


End file.
